What happens in the club?
by osnapitzhails
Summary: What happens when Brittany and Santana get locked in a bathroom stall in the club at Santana's birthday? Rated T for now. M later. I suck at summarys.
1. Airport

What happens at the club?

Hey guys, this is a new fanfic called What happens at the club? I wrote the first chapter and put it up on another account then forgot the password so in re-posting and I'll try to update at least once a week. I might ask you to give me ideas or even write a chapter cause I want you to be a part of the process. Please review.

Chapter 1 - Airport

Santana woke up, still tired from last night, why was it so quiet? It was summer vacation so she expected at least some noise. No Traffic. No Construction tools. Nothing. I mean, this is Las Vegas. There's always noise. She decided to call Brittany, she was her best friend, she was the only one Santana could fully confide in, the only one she really opened up to. She fumbled around her bedside table for her phone, she pressed the buttons of Brittany's number and waited, listening to the ring, finally Brittany picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Britt, It's Tana."

"Oh, Hey Tana, What's up?"

"You in Vegas yet?"

Brittany was coming to Vegas for Santana's birthday, so was the rest of the Glee club, but Brittany was the main person Santana wanted there. With Brittany there, Santana felt Safe, Santana felt Brave and Santana felt Fearless.

"Yea, I just landed."

"Can you come over? I need your opinion on something."

This wasn't quite true, Santana could choose a dress on her own, and she already had. She wanted Brittany to see her, before the party, in her very short, very low cut, very tight red dress.

"Okay, I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Wait." Santana had an idea "Why don't I come pick you up, that way we can catch up in the car as well?"

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"I'm leaving now, bye Britt-Britt."

Santana jumped out of bed, grabbed her dress and shoes off the chair, ran into the bathroom, put her dress on, brushed her hair, brushed her teeth and washed her face. She sprayed her favorite perfume that Brittany got her for her birthday last year. She only used it on special occasions. She didn't have time for a shower. Ran back into her bedroom and quickly pulled up her duvet so her bed looked half made. Ran into the kitchen, grabbed her phone, purse and keys off the bench an jumped in her car. She always knew it was a food idea to drive to Vegas; she never like planes and wasn't going to take a taxi. Pulling out of her driveway he nearly hit a runner but she didn't care, she needed Brittany to see her. She needed Brittany to want her. Santana always had a thing for Brittany, ever since the first day of freshman year. She knew there was something special about her.

*FLASHBACK*

Santana was pissed she didn't get French in her timetable. She was stuck with Spanish with some teacher called Will Shuester. Walking down the hallway every guy was staring at her boobs, butt or long tanned legs. She walked up to her locker, opened it and grabbed her biology textbook, then she felt a tap on her shoulder. Who dared touch Santana Lopez? She slammed her locker and turned to the left, locking eyes with a very smiley blind haired girl.

'Hi, I'm Brittany'

'I'm Santana' Santana locked eyes with the girl. She couldn't be mad at her. There was something about her.

'What do you have first?'

'Um, Biology, do you know where the class is?' Brittany asked

'No, I don't sorry, but I have it as well'

'Noah' Santana yelled. Noah Puckerman was her best friend since first grade.

'Dude, I'm Puck at this school'

'Puckerman, you better not call me dude ever again or I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on your skinny ass'

'Sorry Tana'

'Anyways, do you know where our Biology class is?'

'Yea, down the hall, swing a left at the water fountain, second door on your right'

*FLASHBACK END*

That was a good day for Santana. She was at the airport. She pulled over and texted Brittany.

To: Britt-Britt

From: Santana

9:12am

Hey, I'm here where should I go?

To: Tana

From: Brittany

9:13

I'm at the end of parking building number 5. I saw Kurt and Blaine so I'm with them.

To: Britt-Britt

From: Santana

9:15

Okay, ask them if they want to come home with us. I mean, you're all staying at my apartment right? You, Quinn and Beth are gonna be in my room with me. Rachel, Tina and Mercedes are gonna be in one of the guest bedrooms, Mr Shue in the other and Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Puck, Finn, Sam and Mike are gonna be in the living room.

Santana decided she better stop texting her friends and find them. She drove around for 2 minutes until she found the parking building. When Santana stepped out of the car everyone's mouthed dropped. Even passers by we're staring at her.

'You like?' Santana looked at Britt when she said this.

'Wow, you look great'

'Thanks, it's fortomorrow night' It was Santana's 18th birthday tomorrow.

'Okay guys, why don't we get your luggage in the back and jump in the car. We have a lot of catching up to do.

'Yea, I couldn't leave her with my parents and I have full custody of her'

'Me and Britt could baby-sit her for a day if you want to go shopping or something'

'Oh, that would be really nice thanks. I'm going to get my cousin to have her fortomorrow nightbut yea that would be great'

When they get back to Santana's apartment the others were already there.

'When did you get here?'

'We arrived at about 6 this morning ad we've just been hanging around at the airport terminal then we decided to come here.' Rachel said

'Oh, okay well we all need to catch up so why don't you get your stuff stored then come into my room and we can chat there?' Everyone Agreed and they spent the rest of the day laughing and talking.

Thanks guys, please review, I have the next 3 chapters ready for you. All mistakes are mine. I have no one proof-reading for me. I'm writing this on my iPhone so yea.


	2. Happy Birthday

**Hey guys, this is the second chapter of What happens in the club. I have the next two chapters ready to go. Please review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee or any of the characters or storylines. Just this story.**

In the morning Santana woke up, she couldn't hear anyone and she could remember everyone falling asleep so she didn't have a hangover, anyway they decided to not have any alcohol because they didn't want to get to loud and wake Beth up. Santana walked into her ensuite and had a shower, brushed her hair and got dressed in white skinny jeans, a lilac top and purple high heels. She went into the kitchen and saw that beth was in her carrier. Why would Quinn just leave her daughter here? She went over to her; she was awake, just sitting there. Sanmtana picked her up out of the carrier and walked down to Mr Shue's room. He wouldn't leave Santana alone with Beth in her apartment without leaving a note or anything. Would he? He was our 'Parental Guidance' because my stupid mother thought a group of teenagers in Las Vegas would be bad news, so I asked the only adult I could trust, to watch us but not ruin our fun, of course he couln't refuse an invite to Las Vegas for two weeks. She knocked on his door but he wasn't there. She went ot every other room in the house. Still holding Beth. Wondering where the hell her mother was. She walked into the living room, by now she was very worried which was rare for Santana, she wasn't worried for herself; she was worried for Beth's sake. Beth was almost like Santana's step-daughter. Beth's father was Santana's boyfriend, but Beth was almost everyone's step-daughter, when Quinn gave birth to beth all of the glee club, even Santana said that if Quinn needed a break for a night that Beth could slep at their house. When Quinn brought Beth to school, they all took days looking after her, taking her to their classes. Strangely enough Santana was beth's favorite. She looked around, no one was there. Their sofa beds were tucked away and there were no clothes on the floor. Santana saw a piece of paper on the floor she bent down and picked it up, it read: _Happy Birthday Tana, love the glee club xoxo. _Santana opened the door and walked outside, closing and locking it behind her and readjusting Beth's position on her hip she walked over to the elevator. As she pressed the button she noticed that people were staring at her.

_'Is that your child?' _Someone asked

_?No, her mother is a friend of mine, I'm taking her out for some fresh air." _Santana couldn't tell a group of strangers that a mother had abandoned her 7 month old daughter in an apartment. Santana stepped into the elevator and pressed G, when the elevator reached the lobby she walked over and asked the doorman if he'd seen a group of teenagers and maybe a man in his early 40's leave the building this morning, but he hadn't. Santana walked out of the building, turning right, walking about 200metres and turning right again, its almost like she had auto-pilot on. Every morning for the last 2 wekks she had visited the same coffee shop. Every summer she comes to Vegas and stays in her cousin's apartment because every summer holidays her cousin goes to Lima, Ohio and stays with Santana's parents. Santana walked into the coffee shop.

"_Happy Birthday Santana!' _Everyone yelled

_'Oh my, Wow,' _Santana could barely say anything

_'WOW, you didn't kill Beth.' _P:uck said sarcastically

_'No, I couldnt kill Beth, she's too sweet'_ Cooed Santana

_'But your Santana, you don't think anything is cute. It must be the happy, excited birthday girl talking.'_ laughed Puck

_'Shut Up Puck'_ Santana snarled

_'Um, excuse me, I don't want Beth to speak like you so can you not curse in front of her. That goes for all of you.'_ Quinn said

_'Sorry Quinn, habit I guess.'_

_'Sorry sweetie.'_ Santana said looking at Beth

_'Okay, we all have two presents for you,'_ Kurt said

_'You get to open one now, and one at your party tonight.'_ Rachel said

_'Who's going first?'_ Blaine asked

_'Well, I have to go and get mine.'_ Puck said. Grabbing a set of keys Santana didn't recognise and walking out.

_'Back in a sec._' Puck said behind an almost closed door.

_'I will.'_ Quinn said

After all the presents were opened Santana looked at them all laying in the table. A pair of diamond earrings from Beth. A $400 gift card for Gucci from Quinn. An amazing red dress from Alexander McQueen from Mercedes, 3 pairs of Prada shoes from Tina, A Versace dress from Rachel. A black Gucci bag from Brittany, A Black Michael Jackson style hat from Kurt, A Pandora charm bracelet from Blaine with a Microphone charm, A 'S' charm and a high heel charm, A touch camera from Sam, because according to him Santana uses everyone elses camera to take pictures of herself., Mr Shue got her a microphone bedazzled with her name in Pink jewels and the background in black jewels. A pair of skull candy headphones from Artie, a new guitar from Mike and an iPad2 from Finn.

_'Wait, Puck isn't back yet.'_ Quinn said

Just as she said that, someone tooted their horn outside the shop. They all walked to the window to see who it was. Puck was sitting the a deep sparkly purple convertible. Santana opened the door and ran outside, still holding Beth, almost whacking her head on the door frame.

_'Happy Birthday,'_ Puck said, hopping out and handing Santana the keys

_'Oh My God, Puck I love it. Can I take it for a drive?'_

_'Yea, go ahead.' _Puck said openeing the door for his girlfriend.

_'Wait, Quinn. Can I take Beth?'_ Santana asked

_'Of course you can, Puck did you put her car seat in there.'_ Quinn said pointing to the car.

_'Yea, last night.'_ Puck said

_'Thank you so much Puck, you shouldn't have brought me this. Thank you all of you, but you didn't have to buy me such expensive gifts.'_

_'Its alright, we don't mind, you only get to celebrate your 18__th__ birthday in Vegas once. You might as well make it a good one.'_ Quinn said.

**Thanks for reading guys, I hope you liked it. All mistakes are mine. Please review.**


End file.
